


Pieces of Gravity

by paaatchi



Series: Love is a Metaphysical Gravity [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Thor Loki, Pre-main story, Young Sigyn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paaatchi/pseuds/paaatchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles exploring different points of Loki and Sigyn prior to the events of 'Holding On To Gravity.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There were many things Loki expected to find in the Grand Library of Asgard. Peace, quiet, tranquility, plenty of books on equally plenty subject matters, the occasional person of erudite leaning, the old librarian and his…alluring granddaughter who many a time had kept him company in the most non-erudite of ways.

 

One thing that has never happened to the Second Prince of Asgard was the sight of a…something that rushed under the table he was occupying and promptly staying still as a flurry of guards came rushing in.

 

An eyebrow rose.

 

This was certainly not something that happened a lot in the Grand Library. (Or anywhere else in Asgard really – ladies of high birth, no matter her age, simply never rushed about as the little one did just now.)

 

“And why have Asgard’s finest warriors rushed into a temple of scholarly pursuit?” Loki drawled as he felt the form at his feet go still.

 

“Prince Loki.” The trio of guards straightened and, with their fists over their chest, gave him a brief bow; the usual greeting to a member of the royal family. “We were tasked with guarding the Crown Princess of Vanaheim and we..”

 

“Seems you’ve lost her. Now whatever shall we tell her grandfather, the High King of Vanaheim, and her mother, the Queen of the Valkyries? At the very least, she will not have her shield maidens collect your souls for Valhalla.” Loki mused out loud as he rested his head on his palm. He did love making such low browed specimens cower before him.

 

He felt the figure he now knew as the Crown Princess of Vanaheim stifle a giggle and felt her creep closer to his figure.

 

He sighed mentally.

 

While Loki did like children, how could he not when children were the innocent, pure beings who bore no prejudice and held only glee over his illusions, he was not accustomed to having children with him during his times of study. With a sigh, he gestured to the side door of the library. “If you’re referring to a little child wearing a violet dress, then she went out that door and turned right,” which in turn would lead to a number of more halls, ensuring that these guards would be confused for a while longer as to where their charge has hidden herself.

 

A moment’s pause as the guards did just that before Loki spoke again. “You may come out of hiding now Princess.”

 

When he felt a small scuffling of feet by his feet, he reached out a hand in the general vicinity. He fought the urge to roll his eyes at the miniature princess as she sat in the seat next to him.

 

“Thank you Prince Loki.” Princess Sigyn said as she looked up at the older Asgardian prince, only reaching up to his chest while they were sitting down. “For not telling them I was under the table.”

 

Loki nodded absentmindedly. “I remember the frustration of having to wander around with guards at your very step.”

 

The young Sigyn nodded. “We don’t have guard following us in Vanaheim, it’s suffocating here.” Her feet dangled at the edge of her seat before she shifted her weight to her knees, leaning on the table. “What’re you reading?” She asked, eyeing the intricate drawings Loki was reading.

 

Loki glanced down at the diagram of casting intricate illusions, the type that could also use whatever seior the owner was also capable of, and casually turned the page to paragraphs of runes. “It is the study of seior. I imagine you know this already princess.”

 

Sigyn nodded once. “My mother has a similar book-“

 

“There you are Princess!”

 

Loki heard a small whine from the Crown Princess next to him as she hung her head as a figure, at least his age he assumed, came near them.

 

“I’m very sorry Prince Loki. Has the Crown Princess been any trouble?” The woman he guessed was her personal handmaiden gestured for the princess to come to her.

 

“She was not.” Loki said as he gave Sigyn a hand climbing down the high-backed chair.

 

“I’m never any trouble Aina.” Sigyn replied as she was returned to the floor. She turned to Loki. “Thank you again Prince Loki.”

 

“Anytime, Princess Sigyn.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Lest anyone think differently, Loki very much loved children. They were innocent, pure and easy to please. They had no notion of who was stronger, no notion of bravery or Asgardian honor code. No. Their smiles came easy, as did their love.

 

Which is why when Loki had his own children, he was happy. Truly joyful, his mood always jovial. No taunt from his oaf of a brother or his followers could ever kick his smile away. It befuddled Lady Sif and the Warriors Three (“What in the Nine Realms is wrong with Loki?” “I know not but if it is something to do with a woman, let us drink to his joy and that it may stay that way!” “Not everything is about women Fandral.” “Says the woman.”), but Thor would just smile and say that good things had happened to Loki.

 

So when Odin had taken his children away, one by one, against the wishes of Frigga, Loki had sworn off children for a good millennia or two.

 

And then he married Sigyn.

 

And then his worries transformed.

 

What would their children be? Another snake? Another figure similar to his precious Hela?

 

Turned out, he had nothing to worry about. When Sigyn had lost their first child, it was a shock but they moved on. They hadn’t known about her being with child and promised each other to be more conscious.

 

And so, here Loki was, a year later and holding a very normal looking child.

 

And did his heart sing.

 

She was perfect. Not to say that his other children aren’t for they are, they are perfect in their way as well and he loved them all just like the most recent addition to the House of Loki. But this bundle of joy was different. She was the product of his love with Sigyn, a love that had started in the most unsuitable of circumstances. The young child in his arms was the combination of the best of them, she was both Aesir and Vanir – hopefully more Vanir, hopefully she would be like his own mother, Frigga, who at this moment was on her way back to Asgard after visiting her newest grandchild.

 

This child, Loki knew, would be different.

 

The others had been taken from him, pulled from his arms, drawn out of his loving presence for a cursed fate. Condemned to be whispered among the common people as monsters, beasts; Loki was not in a position to take them back in his arms. He had not seen any since they had been taken, save for Sleipnir from the stalls and Hela, his sole publically recognized child, whenever she visited court or through illusions.

 

But no, the young one in his arms would have a different fate.

 

Not only because her mother was the Crown Princess of Vanaheim.

 

Not only because her grandparents now included the Queen of the Valkyries and the King of Nidavellir and her great-grandfather was the High King of Vanaheim.

 

Not only because her grand-uncle was the King of Alfheim.

 

No, this child was going to be cared for by him, a child he would not let go anywhere unless in the company of those he trusted, which were few.

 

He rocked the small bundle in his arms as he unconsciously started swaying gently; humming a tune he remembered Frigga had once hummed to Hela.

 

He hardly made a move when he felt a hand on his lower back, knowing that it was Sigyn. “Did I wake you?” He whispered as he moved so she could also glimpse at the product of their love for one another.

 

A small smile graced the lips of Sigyn as she saw their child continue sleeping, no care in the world. Her hand still on Loki's lower back, she adjusted the blankets around her daughter with her other hand.

 

"So I see I have yet again been replaced tonight." Sigyn teased him lightly as he let her lean against him lightly, the soft fabric of the robe she wore out of bed fluttering as a small wind made its way through the room.

 

"She is perfection." Loki replied, balancing their daughter in one arm as the other wrapped around Sigyn's waist, pulling her closer to him.

 

He liked this.

 

His own family.

 

"How we ever made such perfection..." Loki drifted off then looked down at his wife. "You know perfectly well, my dear wife."

 

Sigyn pinched his side lightly. "If you were in bed with me, as we should be at this hour, you could show me just how we made such perfection."

 

Loki chuckled and Sigyn leaned into him even more. She had always loved the feeling of that rumble in his chest as a laugh or chuckle escaped his lips. "I dare say. I have made you very bold."

 

"Only because that is the only way to keep up with you without losing ones sanity." Sigyn replied as she pinched him again.

 

They fell into a comfortable silence after that, both happy to continue watching their child as she dozed off, unaware that her parents were watching her every move, memorizing every detail, taking note of every breath she took.

 

A sigh left Loki's lips. "It is time for us to go to bed." He held a finger to Sigyn's lips, knowing well that she was about to quip that that was a long time ago.

 

Sigyn's lips moved into a smile against his finger and she have it a light kiss before taking the finger into her mouth, giving a soft suck before biting down.

 

Loki grinned at her. "So it seems my wife came here for selfish reasons."

 

"Hush husband." Sigyn replied as she watched Loki place their child on her bassinet, the same one Sigyn had been in as an infant.

 

Loki stepped back as he allowed Sigyn to bend over the bassinet. As she rearranged the blankets around the young princess and adjusted the pillows and the small, stuffed bear at the foot of their daughter, Loki's hands went to her waist and caressed gently.

 

She gave their daughter a soft kiss in the forehead and said good night before straightening up. "She is beautiful."

 

"Just like her mother." Loki said, an arm wrapping around her waist as he bent down and kissed her cheek before resting his chin on her shoulder.

 

"And just like her father, she is bound to cause chaos as she grows up and learns to walk and talk." Sigyn added before slipping away from his arms.

 

Loki understood that she was going back to their bed in the room just outside this small, attached nursery. He took a moment to take in the baby sleeping in front of him. It had been three months since she arrived, crying and red from her mother. But he still could not stop thinking he was very lucky.

 

With a smile gracing his lips, he leaned down and kissed his daughter on the forehead, whispering his good nights before joining his wife for sleep.

 

"Good night my dear Alivia. Know that your father will always be here for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll with these and you can thank watching The Lion King the musical for all these daddy!Loki feels.


End file.
